


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Finn, Kurt and Noah build a snowman.
Day 4 of the Fuckurt Advent 2016.





	

“I can’t lift it!” young Finn Hudson said, stomping his foot against the snow packed ground in frustration.

When his two best friends Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel had come over that morning they had together decided to build a big snowman in the freshly fallen snow. It had begun well, at least. The snow had been easily packed, and soon enough they had rolled the three balls they wanted to use for their snowman.

The only problem was that now they couldn’t lift it. Noah and Kurt had both already tried lifting the middle part to place it on the huge bottom ball, but neither had been strong enough to even get it off the ground. And now Finn couldn’t do it either.

“Should we pick some snow off it?” Kurt asked, squinting at the ball of snow. “Maybe we could lift it then?”

“But then it won’t be as big,” Finn said, complaining.

Noah just stood there, watching the snow as he thought. “Maybe… if we tried lifting it together?” he finally voiced.

The other two looked at their project, before conceding that it was worth a shot.

“On three,” Noah said as they’d all gotten hold of their side of the big snow ball. “One… Two… Three!”

This time things went better, and despite some quarrels mid-lift about who should step where and such in order for them to get the big piece of snow where they wanted it, soon enough they had it fixed on top of the other orb of snow.

“That went well,” Kurt said happily, brushing the snow off his mittens.

“Yup,” Finn agreed, big smile on his face. That smile lessened however as he figured out a new problem facing them. “Um, guys. How’re we gonna get the head on?”

And it did turn out to be a problem. Even Finn, who was the tallest one of them, couldn’t get the head part of their snowman high enough to place it on top of the other two.

“Why did we have to build such a tall snowman?” Kurt wondered, crossing his arms in two as he stared at the snowman’s head on the ground. “A smaller one would’ve been easier.”

“But it won’t be as cool!” Finn argued.

“He’s right,” Noah said, agreeing. “All the other kids will have normal ones. Boring ones. Ours’ll be cool.”

“If we could just get the head on,” Kurt murmured, kicking lightly at the snow.

“What if…” Finn began, his face lighting up once more. “What if one of us climbed up on the other, then they could reach it, right?”

“Maybe…” Noah said. “It’s worth a shot anyway. Okay Finny-boy, get down on your hands and knees so Kurt can climb on top of you.”

“Hey! Why do I have to be the one getting climbed on?!” Finn cried.

“‘Cause none of us want your heavy butt standing on us,” Noah said. “And I don’t think you want me climbing up on you either, do you?”

“No…” Finn agreed, thinking about it. “Fine, I guess that’s fair…”

As Finn got himself situated on the ground Noah turned to Kurt. “I’ll lift you the head. It’s lucky he’s so gullible, otherwise he’d be the one climbing up on one of us,” he said, nodding towards Finn where he kneeled on the snow.

“Just don’t make him do anything too horrible,” Kurt told his friend before climbing up on Finn. “I think I’ll be able to get the head on now,” Kurt said, looking at their snowman.

“Good,” Finn grunted. “Then get on with it. You’re heavy.”

Being handed the snowball from Noah, Kurt quickly lifted it just high enough to place it on the ‘shoulders’ of their snow man. Swiftly patting its neck to make sure the head wouldn’t fall off, Kurt then jumped back down on the ground.

“There,” Kurt said. “It’s done. Now all we need’s a nose and something for it’s mouth.”

“I’ll go ask my mom for a carrot or something!” Finn said eagerly, running off inside the house.

“I guess I’ll find some stones for it’s mouth,” Kurt said, walking off towards Mrs. Hudson’s snowed over little garden, where he began to shuffle away the snow in his search for pebbles. In turn, little Noah went over to one of the snowy trees, where he broke off two thin branches, that would serve just swell for the snowman’s arms.

“Mom said she’d give us some milk and cookies when we were finished out here,” Finn told the other two when he got back out, his arms full of stuff. “She also found me this hat and scarf, said no snowman would be complete without them.”

“Awesome!” Noah grinned. Grabbing a top hat from his friend’s arms, Noah placed it up top on the snowman, aided by Kurt. Together the three placed the other decorations they’d all gathered to finish their creation; soon enough their snowman was complete with the traditional stone eyes and carrot nose, as well as the sticks for arms and the scarf draped around it’s neck.

“It  _ is  _ pretty cool,” Finn admitted when they stepped back.

“Yeah it is,” Noah bragged, throwing his arm around the other two.

At that precise moment Mrs Hudson walked out, ready to call them all in for the snack she had prepared for them. The cooing sound she made seeing the three of them had them turning their heads, it was that loud.

“Oh, you boys are just so sweet! Hold on and let me get my camera,” Mrs Hudson gushed, rushing back in before sticking her head back out the door. “Such sweeties,” she said, disappearing once again.

Finn, Noah and Kurt looked at one another, before shrugging and gazing back at the snowman.

*

“Ohh, remember this?” Kurt grinned at his boyfriends, pointing towards a picture in the photo album they were looking through. It was a picture of the three of them, all of them tiny little seven-year-olds, standing in front of a snowman that towered over them. “It was so much trouble getting that thing together,” Kurt laughed.

“Well, none of us were particularly big back then. That obviously changed with the years,” Noah said, grinning as he looked over at Finn on Kurt’s other side. “Though some are still as gullible as back then.”

“Hey! I’m totally not!” Finn cried, though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He really were as gullible as back then, especially when it came to the two boys by his side. They could trick him into anything, though Kurt always made sure they never went too far when they did.

“Of course you’re not,” Kurt said to placate him, complete with small pats to Finn’s knee, but couldn’t stop the grin on his face though from breaking out.

“Rude,” Finn said in response, still smiling.

“We should build ourselves a snowman,” Noah decided, breaking off his two lovers little quarrel. “Like the good old days, you know.”

“Might be fun,” Kurt agreed. “Though I can think of better ways than milk and cookies for warming ourselves back up when we’re finished…”

“And this time we might climb our dear Finny-boy in more imaginary ways than back then,” Noah continued, laughing as he stood up from his seat, dragging Kurt with him.

“Evil,” Finn muttered as the other two walked away towards the hallway. “You’re both totally evil.”

“But you love us anyway,” Kurt said with a bright smile.

“I do, I totally do.”


End file.
